Mallorie Bardas
Mallorie Bardas-Bellic is a character in Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto IV. She is the twenty-nine-year old girlfriend and, later, fiancée and wife of Roman Bellic. Biography Life up to 2008 Mallorie was born in Puerto Rico, later moving to South Bohan, Bohan, Liberty City, occasionally working as a dancer for Manny Escuela in South Bohan, as well as an employee for Roman at his taxi depot in Hove Beach. Mallorie has been arrested on two occasions: in 1998 for joyriding and in 2002 for being in possession of a controlled substance (marijuana). 2008 In 2008 (the setting of Grand Theft Auto IV), Roman's cousin Niko discovers that she is having an affair with Vladimir Glebov, but only because Vlad promised to settle Roman's debts if she slept with him. Although Niko warns Vlad multiple times to stay away from her, Vlad blows off the threats. Eventually Roman sees Vlad's car parked outside of Mallorie's place and puts two and two together. Roman goes to Niko for support, but when Niko reveals that he had suspicions of the affair, it only makes Roman feel more upset and betrayed. Feeling bad about not informing Roman or doing more to stop the affair, Niko decides that it's time to deal with Vlad once and for all, and the cousins head to Comrades to put a final end to both Vlad and the affair. Although at the time Roman seems to want a peaceful solution to the problem and calls Niko a "hot headed chump" after he puts a bullet in Vlad's eye; later in the game he tells Mallorie that it was him, not Niko, that killed Vlad in a jealous fit of rage, and that Niko helped him dispose of the body. When Mallorie tells Niko this, he plays along and supports Roman's claim, and tells her that Roman is an "old school romantic". Later in the game, after Dimitri has Roman's taxi depot and apartment destroyed, Mallorie's cousin allows Roman and Niko to stay at their flat in South Bohan. Mallorie introduces Niko to Manny Escuela and Elizabeta Torres. Later, Mallorie calls Niko to tell him that Roman was kidnapped, and Niko manages to rescue him. At the end of the game she marries Roman at a church in Suffolk and reveals that she is pregnant. In the Revenge ending of the game, Roman tells Niko that if they have a daughter, they will name her Kate, after the late Kate McReary (who was gunned down during their wedding by Jimmy Pegorino). During the Deal ending, Mallorie is left a widow (Roman was shot and killed while Niko disarmed an assassin) and tells Niko that Roman Jr. will struggle without a father. Niko promises that her son "will never have to worry about anything". Trivia *In the Broker Safehouse, there is a picture of a much younger looking Mallorie next to the bed, in a picture frame. *Although sharing the same surname as Henrique Bardas, it is unlikely that they are related, simply because Mallorie is Puerto Rican and Henrique is of Dominican descent. *Mallorie is known to smoke marijuana. She has a record of the substance, and there is a bong in the South Bohan Safehouse. It is not known if the bong is hers, however, as the apartment belongs to Mallorie's cousin. *After Roman proposes to Mallorie, her voicemail will change. *The only mission where she appears outside a cutscene is Three's a Crowd *Even though Mallorie cheated on Roman with Vlad, Roman and Niko don't seem to care about the fact she cheated and only blamed Vlad. However, Mallorie later reveals that Vlad promised not to hurt Roman if she slept with him. *Her surname is a possible reference to the phrase "Bad Ass". LCPD Database information Surname: Bardas First Name: Mallorie Age: 29 Place of Birth: Puerto Rico Affiliations: Linked to Puerto Rican drug dealers in South Bohan Criminal Record: *1998 - Unauthorized Use Vehicle: Joyriding (Age 18) *2002 - Possession Controlled Substance: Marijuana (Age 22) Notes: *South Bohan native of Puerto Rican descent. *Family ties to drug dealers. *Arrested on several accessory charges. *Works in Hove Beach. Mission appearances ;GTA IV * It's Your Call * Three's a Crowd * Easy Fare * Roman's Sorrow * Escuela of the Streets * Street Sweeper (Post-mission phone call) * Luck of the Irish * The Snow Storm (Post-mission phone call) * Have A Heart (Post-mission phone call) * Hostile Negotiation (Voice, Boss) * Late Checkout (Post-mission phone call) * Mr and Mrs Bellic * A Revenger's Tragedy (Voice, Deal) Gallery MallorieBardas-Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Mallorie Bardas Mr-and-mrs-bellic.jpg de:Mallorie Bardas es:Mallorie Bardas fr:Mallorie Bardas nl:Mallorie Bardas pl:Mallorie Bardas pt:Mallorie Bardas sv:Mallorie Bardas Bardas, Mallorie Bardas, Mallorie